


The socks

by superspidey



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: I hope to see more of you guys discussing their lovely scenes with me :D, M/M, Sex, This is my first work of this
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superspidey/pseuds/superspidey
Summary: Something about the socks and that night in Las Vegas. Very short and simple work.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo, Daniel Ricciardo/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The socks

**Author's Note:**

> Some of my imaginations about that night Charles and Daniel spent in Las Vegas... It's a little childish but I love it:D  
> I am not a native English speaker but I would love to translate my work into English, and it would be better if someone can help me with that.  
> P.S If there's any chatting group for this couple plz let me know!!! Thank you sooooo much.<3

Charles撕开黑色的塑料包装，扯出袋子里柔软的礼物。

噢，Daniel。

礼物的送出者显然无法忍受Charles挑选袜子的品味，才会自作主张地替他买了很多，很多的袜子。Charles低着头，隔着透明的塑料包装抚摸里面黑色的尼龙布料。希望他现在在镜头里的样子不要太傻，因为他快憋不住笑了。那天晚上，Daniel一边啃咬挑逗着他的大腿内侧的皮肤，一边急切地扯着他的袜子。触电般酥麻的快感从大腿内侧的敏感带一下传遍全身，他难耐地缩了缩腿，Daniel也顺势把他难缠的袜子拽了下来。  
昏暗暧昧的灯光下，Charles下身赤裸，性器在Daniel的挑逗下挺立了起来。他涨红了脸，呼吸紊乱，浑身发软，想要Daniel触碰他更多。可是Daniel却还拿着那只袜子——那只该死的袜子——看了半天，然后吃吃地傻笑起来。

"你平时——"Daniel都快开心得喘不过气了，"你所有的袜子都是这样的？"

Charles莫名其妙的看着他，心中有种不好的预感。

Daniel彻底忍不住了。他好像完全忘了他们几秒前在做什么，拎起Charles两支黑色的，带菱形暗色花纹的小腿袜，爆发出能震碎酒店玻璃的大笑声。Charles被他搞得性致全无，忍无可忍地扯过枕头往澳大利亚人的头上扔过去。

Daniel的调情技巧真的很烂。

幸好他的床技很好。

而且幸好他也爱他。

以及他的袜子。

END.


End file.
